


Abandonner ? Trop facile. On relève le défi.

by DancingDaffodils, PanicMoon15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Translation, mama mel, papa phil
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDaffodils/pseuds/DancingDaffodils, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicMoon15/pseuds/PanicMoon15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pendant huit ans, Skye fut baladée entre familles d'accueil et l'orphelinat.<br/>On l'a fichée comme difficile et aucune famille ne veut d'un enfant difficile. Phil et Melinda aimeraient accueillir un nouvel enfant après que leur dernière, Natasha, soit partie faire ses études.<br/>Seront-ils capable de s'en sortir avec cette petite rebelle de huit ans ?</p><p> </p><p>Note: This is the French Translation of my fic 'Giving Up is Easy, But We'll Take the Challenge'. This was done by the lovely MeggieCleary, and not by me. She is way more talented at languages than I am, so please do thank her for this. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skye est difficile

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Giving Up is Easy, But We'll Take the Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183221) by [PanicMoon15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicMoon15/pseuds/PanicMoon15). 



> This is the French Translation of my fic 'Giving Up is Easy, But We'll Take the Challenge'. This was done by the lovely MeggieCleary, and not by me. She is way more talented at languages than I am, so please do thank her for this. I thank you so much, Meggie. :)
> 
> If you are interested in translating any of my fics, please get in touch via my social media (see notes at the end of the chapter).

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut huit ans, Skye fut envoyée à droite et à gauche. Abandonnéesur les marches de l'orphelinat de Ste Agnès à ce qu'on estima être l'âge de trois mois, elle fut baladée pendant les huit années qui suivirent entre familles d'accueil et l'orphelinat **.** Les bébés et les jeunes enfants de moins de quatre ans ne restaient à l'orphelinat en général que quelques mois tout au plus. Les enfants mignons ne faisaient pas long feu. Tous les parents potentiels voulaient un enfant assez jeune **,** qu'ils puissent modeler et façonner à leur image **.**

Skye avait passé huit ans à faire des petits séjours réguliers à Ste Agnès. Elle connaissait toutes les ficelles du métier. Tous les petits secrets des parents potentiels, les façons dont les soeurs parlaient de certains enfants afin de les rendre plus attrayants. Les enfants recueillis étaient comme des chiots à vendre dans un journal. Des bâtards seulement décrits par leur pedigree **.** On concevait littéralement des annonces pour les mettre en avant, écrites dans un style tellement enrobé de sucre que Skye en avait mal aux dents. Elles les avait toutes vues.

_Joseph est un enfant plein d’esprit_. Perturbateur. _C’est une vrai petite merveille et il est très actif_. Hyperactif. _C'est un enfant qui a le cœur sur la main_. Problème de gestion de la colère.

_Alanah est une enfant silencieuse qui a besoin d'une famille aimante et patiente_. Troubles d’anxiété. _Elle a eu des expériences malheureuses par le passé (_ maltraitée, donc) _mais apprend à bien s'en sortir après ce qui est arrivé. S_ uit une thérapie. Ca ne prend pas.

_Sam_ _s'est investi dans de nombreux clubs et activités_ _._ Sam a été renvoyé de nombreux clubs et activités. Il _est toujours très alerte, constamment prêt à jouer._ Ne dort pas. _Il appr_ _écie la compagnie des autres (_ ne peut pas être laissé tout seul) _et a_ _grand_ _besoin d'une famille aimante qui pourra lui donner la discipline et la stabilité dont il a_ _grand_ _besoin._ Problèmes de comportement sévères.

Les annonces ont tendance à changer tout le temps, tout comme les enfants, mais Skye avait fait l'objet d'une annonce pendant huit ans sans grand résultat.

L'annonce de Skye avait considérablement changée depuis son arrivée à l'orphelinat ( _adorable petite fille_ , _Mary Sue sera une belle addition à toute famille…_ ) jusqu'à ses premières années ( _Mary Sue est une enfant intelligente et curieuse_ _qui possède_ _une personnalité déterminée…_ ), jusqu'à ce que l'annonce écrite à son sujet pour ces cinq ans fît pour Skye œuvre d'estampille aux yeux de l'Etat et indiquât que tout ceux qui avaient essayé de lui donner un foyer aimant l'avaient tout bonnement laissée tomber.

Elle avait été retirée de la section 'maternelle' des annonces et à la place, on l'avait mise dans le même sac que tous les autres enfants qui étaient trop âgés pour intéresser des parents adoptifs éventuels. Elle n'avait même plus droit à une photo.

Elle avait eu droit à dix mots en Times New Roman dans une liste alphabétique de noms dans un magazine qui recensait les enfants recueillis de la région. 'Poots' arrivait en plein milieu. Ce n'était même pas _son_ nom.

_Mary Sue Poots_. _Jeune écolière_. _Expérience d’accueil requise_.

C'était tout. Dix mots. Dix mots pour décrire la petite Skye de cinq ans. Dix mots qui la décriraient pour les trois années à venir. Même à l'âge de cinq ans, Skye savait que les mots signifiaient.

_Expérience d’accueil requise_.

Cela signifiait ce qu'ils lui avaient dit pour aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne. Pourquoi tous les placements dans les différentes familles d'accueil n'avaient pas fonctionné. Pourquoi, en dépit de son âge et du fait qu'elle soit mignonne, les couples ne la voulaient simplement pas dans leur famille. Skye était difficile.

'Difficile.'

Toutes les rapports trimestriels rédigés sur la petite Skye comportaient ce mot dans leurs premières phrases.

Elle était _difficile à supporter_ , _difficile à calmer_ , _difficile à se faire des amis_ , _difficile à replacer_. Mary Sue Poots était simplement difficile. Et personne ne voulait d'un enfant difficile. Cela, Skye en était certaine.

Du moins le croyait-elle.

*_*_*

Quand Abby débarqua à Ste Agnès à deux heures de l'après-midi un samedi d'octobre, les enfants dans la salle de loisirs laissèrent tomber ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, peu importe ce que c'était, et s'attroupèrent autour de la femme comme des bébés poussins.

« Abby, regarde comment je peux écrire mon prénom maintenant ! »

« Tu m'as déjà trouvé ma famille pour toujours, Abby ? »

Abby était une assistante sociale.

« Est-ce que ma maman vient me chercher, Abby ? Tu lui as donné la carte que j'ai faite ? »

« J'ai été sage à l'école cette semaine, Abby. Je te promets. Dis-leur d'écrire dans leur rapport que j'ai été sage. »

Abby ne répondit pas à leur questions. Elle fit quelques high-five aux plus âgés des enfants et un câlin aux plus jeunes. Elle ne travaillait qu'avec un tiers des enfants de l'orphelinat, il y en avait quatre autres qui venaient de temps en temps même si Abby s'occupait de la majorité, mais quelle que soit l’assistante venue les voir, ça n’avait pas d’importance. Tout ce qui importait était qu’ _une_ assistante sociale était arrivée. Parce que si une assistante sociale était là et qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfants avec elle, ce ne pouvait être qu’une bonne nouvelle : elle allait prendre quelqu'un avec elle.

Abby quitta la salle de loisirs avec l'une des soeurs et les enfants se dissipèrent peu à peu pour reprendre leur activité première.

Pendant quelques minutes, Skye traîna près de la porte qui menait aux bureaux avec quelques-uns des autres enfants dans l'espoir qu'Abby reviendrait et aurait de bonnes nouvelles pour eux, mais elle renonça au bout de cinq minutes. Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge sur le mur du fond. Du moins, avait-elle l’impression que ça faisait cinq minutes ; lire l'heure était quelque chose que Skye ~~~~avait encore à assimiler.

Délaissant ceux qui restaient à leur poste près de la porte, Skye alla se placer au coin de la salle de loisirs et s'assit près des étagères de livres sur quelques-uns des coussins surdimensionnés aux couleurs vives. Elle n'aimait pas lire, c'était dur et quand elle ne pouvait pas lire certains mots compliqués, sa maîtresse à l'école se mettait en colère. Alors, à la place Skye fit juste semblant de lire _Matilda_ et garda un œil sur la porte qui s’était refermée sur Abby et Sœur Jane.

« Zkye. »

  
Un garçon de quatre ans du nom d'Owen s'avança à pas hésitants avec une boîte de puzzle sous le bras et tira l'ourlet du sweat-shirt à capuche de Skye. Elle l'ignora. « Zkye », pleurnicha-t-il avec insistance tout en suçant son pouce, laissant la boîte tomber sur le sol près des pieds de Skye.

« C'est Skye », grommela-t-elle de mauvaise humeur. C'était pratiquement impossible d'avoir cinq minutes de calme dans un endroit où près de cinquante enfants s’immisçaient constamment dans ses affaires, même si Skye faisait juste semblant de lire. « Si tu arrêtais de sucer ton pouce pendant deux secondes, alors peut-être que les gens comprendraient ce que tu es en train de dire », lui dit-elle dans un accèsde colère.Elle au moins ne suçait son pouce que lorsque personne ne regardait.

Owen la regarda avec un regard humide et empreint de colère : c’était un pleurnichard. Skye soupira. Elle n'avait pas _voulu_ le faire pleurer, mais, comme tous les autres enfants, plus Abby passait de temps dans le bureau, plus elle s’agitait. Owen fronça encore plus les sourcils tandis qu’une grosse larme, la première, s’échappait de ses yeux, et de rage frappa fort Skye dans le tibia.

« Aïe », siffla-t-elle. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça, petit morveux ? » Skye se frotta le genou et serra les dents pour arrêter la sensation de piqûre dans ses yeux. « Ça fait _vraiment_ mal. »

Owen renifla. « Tu es méchante Zkye. J'vais l'dire à Zoeur Margaret. »

« Non! » pleura Skye, s'attirant les regards de certains enfants plus âgés qui étaient _ré_ _ellement_ en train de lire. « Non, ne le fais pas. » dit-elle plus doucement. « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être grincheuse, Owen. S't'plait, s't'plait, s't'plait, ne l’dis pas à Sœur Margaret »,plaida Skyeauprès du petit garçon, mais le mal était fait, il était déjà en train de trottiner vers la plus âgée des soeurs pour la dénoncer _._ « C'est pas grave »,lui lança-t-elle **,** je lui dirai comment tu m'as donné un coup de pied. »

Owen ne jeta pas un regard en arrière.

Skye regarda depuis son refuge du coin lecture pendant qu'Owen la pointait du doigt et se frottait les yeux. Skye n'avait pas besoin de savoir lire sur les lèvres pour comprendre qu'il embellissait l'histoire. L'expression de Sœur Margaret voulait tout dire. Owen était l’un des chouchous des soeurs, mignon et juste assez pleurnicheur pour rester dans leur radar sans être trop ennuyant. Elle n'avait aucune chance même s'il lui avait donné un coup de pied.

Sœur Margaret croisa le regard de Skye. De son doigt crochu,elle lui fit signe de venir jusqu'au bureau où elle était assise. Pendant une brève seconde, Skye considéra d'ignorer ouvertement la femme mais elle avait déjà quatre avertissements pour comportement cette semaine et l'ignorer lui attirerait encore plus d'ennuis.

Skye se leva et marcha jusqu'au bureau. Owen ne pleurait plus mais pleurnichait à cœur joie du côté du bureau où se tenait Sœur Margaret,en suçant son pouce, la tête reposant sur son coude de manière pathétique. Skye lui lança un regard furieux.

Sœur Margaret soupira profondément et entrecroisa les doigts sur le dessus de son bureau. Skye parcourut du regard la grille de mots croisés à moitié complétée et la tasse de thé froid sur le plateau de table. « Alors, Mary… »

Skye secoua la tête très rapidement. « C'est Skye », protesta-t-elle.

Sœur Margaret leva les yeux au ciel. « Mary, voudrais-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu embêtais un bébé ? » Elle passa une main dans les cheveux bruns d'Owen.

« Ce n'est pas un bébé. Il a presque cinq ans, **»** dit Skye d'un air incrédule, **«** il y a des enfants de son âge qui savent lire. »

« Et il y a des enfants de ton âge, Mary, qui eux aussi savent lire ». Mais tu n'es pas l'un d'eux, n'est-ce pas? » dit Sœur Margaret gentiment.

Skye sentit que les joues lui brûlaient. Ce n'était pas sa faute à elle si elle était stupide. Lire, c’était dur. Son regard se posa sur le thé froid et elle ferma très fort les yeux pour faire cesser la sensation de brûlure. « Je sais lire », marmonna Skye.

« Pas très bien, ma chère. Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu embêtais Owen qui est là. Tu sais que nous ne tolérons pas ce genre de comportement, ici à Ste Agnès. »

Skye railla. « Je ne l'ai pas _emb_ _ê_ _té_ _. »_ Elle leva les yeux vers Sœur Margaret avec le plus grand sérieux en espérant qu'elle la croit. « J’ai été un peu méchante mais j'ai dit que j'étais désolée tout de suite après, je jure que je l'ai fait. Dis-lui, Owen ! »

Owen se cacha le visage dans le cardigan de Sœur Margaret.

« Mary Sue… »

« _Skye_. »

« _Mary Sue_. Tu seras privée de récréation jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine… »

« Quoi ? Mais il m'a frappée ! Et… »

« _Et_ , je te donne un autre avertissement pour comportement que tu iras apporter au bureau. » Sœur Margaret commença à écrire sur l’un de ses billet roses. « Déjà cinq cette semaine. Ce n’est pas la voie à suivre, Mary. » Elle arracha le billet du bloc et le remit à Skye, puis entrecroisa de nouveau les doigts et lui sourit. « Aucun parent ne veut d'un enfant difficile. »

Skye lança un regard furieux à la vieille femme en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pourempêcher les mots méchants qu'elle avait envie de dire s'échapper de sa bouche. Owen arborait un petit sourire satisfait tout en suçant son pouce. Il se blottit contre le flanc deSœur Margaret qui le souleva pour le mettre sur ses genoux et le blottir plus près d’elle.

Les soeurs ne lui avaient jamais fait de tels câlins, à elle. 

Owen regarda Skye et sourit d’un air satisfait puis gémit avant de blottir son visage contre l'épaule de la soeur.

« Oh, petit homme, je sais que que Mary t’a contrarié mais tout va bien. » Sœur Margaret ouvrit l’un des tiroirs du bureau et en sortit une tétine bleue. Elle l'offrit au petit garçon âgé presque de cinq ans et il la lui arracha des mains, la fourrant dans sa bouche. « Rends-toi donc au bureau avec cet avertissement pour comportement, Mary. »

« Il faut croire que tu es vraiment un bébé », marmonna Skye à l'attention d'Owen, en saisissant le papier.

Sœur Margaret sourit. « Au moins, il ne fait pas pipi au lit, lui. »

Les larmes aux yeux, et son avertissement pour comportement serré dans les mains, Skye partit en direction du bureau. Elle sentait sa poitrine se serrer et ses épaules tremblèrent tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un sanglot.

*_*_*

« Êtes-vous absolument certains de vouloir accueillir une enfant comme elle ? »demanda Sœur Jane au couple pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois.

Phil fit oui de la tête. « Oui, comme je vous l'ai assuré, Melinda et moi avons beaucoup d'expérience avec les enfants difficiles et à en croire ce qu'Abby nous a dit, cette petite fille mérite une chance d'avoir un foyer durable. »

« Vous comprenez pourquoi elle doit encore lui procurer un placement à long terme ? » demanda Sœur Jane, en toisant le couple. « Son comportement n'a jamais été exemplaire », dit-elle en secouant la tête, « mais regardez au moins son dossier, je ne suis même pas certaine que nous-mêmes, nous puissions la gérer. »

« Une raison de plus pour que nous l’emmenionschez nous », répondit sèchement Melinda.

« Ecoutez », interrompit Abby, l'assistante sociale, « au bout du compte, c'est à _moi_ que revient la décision finale concernant l'enfant. En tant que son assistante sociale, il va de ma responsabilité de fournir à cette enfant toutes les chances de trouver un foyer aimant et jusque-là, je lui ai fait défaut. »

Abby souleva le dossier volumineux du bureau et le tendit à Phil avant de continuer. « Je suis d'accord qu'elle peut être difficile à gérer et que ces derniers mois, en fait depuis qu'elle est revenue d'un placement particulièrement mauvais, dont je prends d’ailleurs l'entière responsabilité, son comportement s'est aggravé de manière significative. » En signe d’agrément, Sœur Jane fit oui de la tête avec enthousiasmeet Abby leva les yeux au ciel. « Cependant, ce dont cette petite fille a besoin c'est d'un foyer stable et aimant, ou bien à l'allure où vont les choses, elle restera prisonnière du système jusqu'à être assez âgée pour finir dans les rues ou en prison. »

Les trois autres dans la pièce fixèrent Abby tandis qu’elle achevait son discours rageur. L'assistante sociale haussa les épaules.

« Dites-moi, si je me trompe, **»** dit-elle, et personne ne la corrigea, « des parents d'accueil inexpérimentés ne seraient pas capable de s'en sortir, je comprends cela. » Elle se tourna vers Sœur Jane : « Mais je suis certaine que Phil et Melinda seront capables de prendre soin d'elle et de lui donner une meilleure chance dans la vie. »

Sœur Jane poussa un profond soupir,se balança en arrière sur sa chaise et croisa les bras.

« Eh bien, il est vrai que vous deux avez bien réussi à dompter la Russe… »

« _Natasha_ _,_ ** _»_** grommela Melinda, **«** elle s'appelle Natasha. »

« Oui, **»** convint la Sœur, **«** et vous avez réussi à la supporterpendant quatre ans, donc vous saurez sûrement vous débrouiller avec celle-là."

« En fait, dit Phil, nous avons eu l’immense plaisir de nous occuper de Natasha pendant cinq ans. Ce n’est pas parce qu'elle est partie pour l'université l'année dernière que cela signifie que nous ne sommes plus ses parents. »

Sœur Jane parut surprise pendant un moment et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un coup résonna sur la porte, la tirant de sa stupeur.

« Entrez », cria-t-elle.

Tous les adultes se tournèrent vers la porte tandis qu’on la poussait pour l'ouvrir et une petite fille aux cheveux bruns en bataille entra avec hésitation. Elle s'essuya les yeux avec acharnement.

« Ah, » sourit Sœur Jane, « Mary Sue, juste à temps. »

« A temps pour quoi ? » demanda timidement la petite fille en regardant les deux étrangers.

« Chaque chose en son temps, » répondit Sœur Jane, « premièrement, pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Skye remit le billet rose à la soeuret se rapprocha d’Abby plutôt que du couple inconnu.

Sœur Jane exprima désapprobation. « Oh ciel, Mary Sue. Cinq en une semaine. Et cette fois-ci pour avoir embêté un enfant plus jeune ? »

« Mais ce n'était pas ma faute, protesta Skye. Regardez, c’est lui qui m’a donné un coup de pied. » Elle retroussa le bas de son pantalon pour exhiber la bosse visible sur son tibia.

« Oh, ma puce,ça doit faire mal », dit Phil à la petite fille.

« Oui, ça fait mal » marmonna timidement Skye.

« Ne l'encouragez pas, M. Coulson. Comme je vous l'ai dit, cette enfant pose problème. Elle ne répond même plus à son prénom ces derniers temps. **»** La Sœur secoua la tête. 

Avec colère, Skye lui lança un regard furieux. « Parce que ce n'est pas mon prénom. Je vous ai dit que je voulais choisir mon propre prénom, et j'ai choisi ‘Skye’. »

« Comme je disais, » dit sèchement Sœur Jane, « elle n’est que problèmes. »

« Eh bien, elle ne sera plus _votre_ problème pour bienlongtemps », marmonna Melinda.

Skye fronça les sourcils, et regardaentre les deux adultes. « Je peux y aller maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle. « Sœur Margaret a déjà dit que j'étais privée de récréation pendant une semaine. »

« En fait, ma chérie, je suis contente que tu sois là », dit gentiment Abby, « pourquoi crois-tu que je suis suis venue aujourd'hui ? »

Skye la regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Je pensais que tu allais prendre quelqu'un parce que tu n'as amené personne avec toi. »

« Eh bien, tout juste, Mary », sourit Abby.

« C'est Skye. » lui remémora Skye. « Ce n'est pas Owen, hein ? » demanda Skye avec une grimace et Melinda dut cacher un petit sourire narquois. Puis Skye reconsidéra sa décision, « en fait, tu peux le prendre. Je n'en ai rien à faire d'où il va tant que je n'ai pas à le voir tous les jours. »

Abby rit. « Bonne nouvelle, Skye, tu n'auras plus à le voir tous les jours. »

Les yeux de Skye s'agrandirent. « C'est lui que tu vas emmener ? »

« Non ma chérie, c’est toi qui vas aller dans une nouvelle maison. »  


« _Moi_? » demanda Skye doucement.

« Oui, Abby affichait un grand sourire, M. et Mme Coulson aimeraient bien t’accueillir chez eux.

Skye se tourna vers le couple qui lui souriait tous deux gentiment. « J’ai le droit de rentrer avec vous ? **»**

« Seulement si tu le veux bien, dit Phil. »

Skye était déconcertée. On ne lui avait pas vraiment pas laissé le choix auparavant. La petite fille se pencha vers Abby et tout le monde put entendre ce qu'elle lui glissa à l'oreille.

« Ils sont gentils ?"

« Oui, je te le promets, dit Abby. »

Skye fronça les sourcils, « La dernière fois aussi, tu avais prom _is_. »

Abby posa la main sur la tête de la petite fille et sourit tristement. "Je sais, et je pensais vraiment que leur famille serait parfaite pour toi, mais j'admets que j'ai eu tort." Elle se tourna vers Phil et Melinda. « Mais M. et Mme Coulson ont pris soin d'autres enfants et les enfants qu'ils ont accueillis par le passé nous en disent d’eux-mêmes le plus grand bien. Ils aimeraient accueillir un autre enfant depuis que la dernière est partie. »

Skye se redressa et croisa les bras, gagnant un peu de ce cran qui lui avait attiré des ennuis ces temps-ci. Elle se tourna vers Phil et Melinda.

« Si vous êtes tellement gentils, pourquoi vous n'avez plus d'enfant à la maison, hein? »

Melinda afficha un grand sourire à la bravade de la petite fille. « Elle est partie faire ses études l'année dernière, mais elle revient toujours à la maison pendant les vacances. »

« Oh, » dit Skye, « alors c'est d’accord. »

« Alors, Skye, c'est ça », demanda Phil.

« Oui », confirma-t-elle. « Je m’appelle _Skye_. » L'enfant regarda Sœur Jane.

Phil afficha un grand sourire. « Alors, Skye, voudrais-tu venir vivre avec Melinda et moi ? »

Skye fit mine de considérer l'offre pendant une seconde, puis reprit du bureau de Sœur Jane le billet rose obtenu pour son comportement. « V'savez, M. Coulson, » elle se tourna vers la soeur en tenant le billet devant elle, « je pense que j'aimerais quitter cet endroit et aller vivre avec vous. » Skye afficha un grand sourire et déchira le billet en deux, laissant tomber les morceaux sur le bureau.

« Skye… », la réprimanda Abby, secrètement amusée.

« Quoi? » La petite fille haussa les épaules. « Si je dois partir pour un petit moment, je pars avec classe. »

Melinda secoua la tête en riant. « Je vois ça. »


	2. Skye n'est pas quelqu'un de bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! As always, thanks so much to MeggieCleary who translated this, and also to Hope who was a brilliant help in the translation. Enjoy!

Sœur Jane avait eu beau argumenter que Phil et Melinda ne seraient pas capables de se débrouiller avec la petite Skye, huit ans, et de prendre soin d’elle, elle avait surtout bien prouvé son désir de se voir débarrassée de la petite fille, en témoigne toute la paperasse exécutée à la hâte, soit en moins d’une heure. Phil était certain que l’on verrait d’un mauvais œil ce transfert d’enfant accompli de manière si précipitée, mais son épouse et lui se turent, et se contentèrent de signer ce qu'on leur avait dit de signer et de rassurer Abby : tout se passerait bien.

« Au moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à m’appeler », dit Abby en feuilletant la paperasse. « À n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, de la nuit ou du jour. N'importe quelle heure. » 

« Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter », la rassura Phil en signant encore tandis que l’assistante sociale lui pointait de nouveau du doigt une nouvelle ligne en pointillés. Il fit passer le document à Melinda. « Vous savez mieux que quiconque que nous n’en sommes pas à notre premier rodéo, enfin, façon de parler. »

« Je sais, je sais », Abby soupira. « Et je sais que vous avez géré des enfants difficiles dans le passé, Natasha en est l’exemple parfait et elle se porte à merveille, mais… »

« Abby, » Melinda mit une main sur l’épaule de l’autre femme, « Phil et moi serons capables de nous débrouiller. Nous avons lu son dossier d’un bout à l’autre, et plusieurs fois. Cette enfant a tout simplement besoin d’un foyer. » 

« C’est ce que je n’arrête pas de dire depuis huit ans, et jusqu’ici, ça ne s’est pas très bien passé. Elle a eu plus de foyers que la plupart des enfants en général et aucun ne lui a convenu. »

Phil sourit. « Oui, eh bien, ça, c’est parce qu’elle n’a encore jamais eu de vraie famille. Et nous, nous pouvons lui en offrir une. »

Abby reprit la paperasse des mains de Phil et tassa les feuilles sur le bureau pour en faire une liasse. « Peut-être que tout ce dont Mary Sue a besoin, c’est d’une famille », dit-elle songeuse.

« Skye », corrigea Melinda. « On dirait qu’elle préfère Skye. »

*_*_*

Pendant que l’on signait les papiers, on avait envoyé Skye rassembler ses affaires et dire au revoir aux autres enfants, mais cela, elle n’allait probablement pas le faire. Skye n’avait pas perdu son temps à se faire des amis à l’orphelinat et elle ne se faisait pas d’illusions : chaque fois qu’elle partait, aucun des autres enfants ne s’en souciait.

La chambre, qu’elle partageait avec neuf autres filles, était vide quand Skye y entra. Il n’était pas permis aux enfants de traîner dans les chambres pendant la journée parce que, selon les propres mots de de Sœur Margaret, cela les « incitait à faire des bêtises. » La dernière fois qu’on avait laissé toutes seules les dix jeunes filles qui occupaient la chambre de Skye, celle-ci avait fini plaquée au sol et on lui avait craché dessus. Les filles qui partageaient la chambre avaient fait de ce jeu l’un de leurs favoris pendant bien quelques semaines durant l’été, et quand elle avait riposté et donné à l’une d’elle un coup de pied au visage sans le faire exprès, tout à coup on lui avait tout mis sur le dos. Ce n’était pas juste.

Skye détestait cette chambre. Les murs qui s’écaillaient, le plancher qui grinçait, les lits superposés. Skye détestait les lits superposés. Mais plus que tout, plus que tout ça, Skye détestait les filles avec lesquelles elle devait partager cette chambre.

Les enfants à St. Agnès étaient répartis dans les chambres selon leur âge et leur sexe. Les très jeunes enfants partageaient une chambre, de même que les adolescents, mais entre ces deux âges, on triait les enfants selon un certain système, dont Skye imaginait qu’il consistait à se demander « où irait mieux qui ? » Et à l’âge de huit ans, quand elle était revenue de sa dernière famille d’accueil et qu’elle avait trouvé son lit occupé par une nouvelle arrivante, on avait amené Skye dans cette nouvelle chambre qu’occupaient cinq lits superposés, cinq commodes et neuf autres filles, toutes plus âgées qu’elles et toutes mécontentes qu’une gamine de huit ans vienne s’immiscer dans leurs jeux de grandes filles de onze et douze ans. Il ne restait qu’un seul lit de libre, celui du haut, dans le coin de la pièce le plus éloigné de la porte. Le lit du haut, c’était nul.

Skye détestait le lit du haut presque autant qu’elle détestait ses camarades de chambre. C’était trop dur de descendre au milieu de la nuit quand elle avait… quand elle avait besoin de descendre. Et parfois il arrivait que les autres enfants lui enlèvent son l’échelle au milieu de la nuit, elle se retrouvait donc souvent coincée là-haut. Mais plus maintenant. Par nécessité, elle avait dû mettre au point ‘le saut du lit du haut’. Et en fait, ce 'saut du lit du haut' était plutôt amusant. 

Skye ne mit pas longtemps à réunir ses affaires. La plupart d’entre elles se trouvait déjà dans deux sacs plastiques qui restaient en permanence au pied de son lit. La fille avec qui elle était censée partager la commode était loin d’être aimable et ses affaires vraiment spéciales, elle les gardait dans le sac à dos qu’elle utilisait pour l’école. Sac qui restait sous son oreiller ou sous sa couette, hors de portée des doigts collants. 

C’était tout. Sa vie entière tenait dans trois sacs. Cela pouvait paraître triste, mais la vie entière de Skye avait toujours tenu dans trois sacs pour aussi longtemps qu’elle s’en souvienne et vraiment, ça lui allait, justement parce qu’elle avait dû déménager si souvent. Trois sacs, c’était plutôt facile à porter. Il y avait sûrement des enfants qui possédaient moins qu’elle de toute façon, alors elle essayait de ne pas se plaindre.

Debout sur lit du haut, elle en défaisait les draps quand une voix la fit sursauter. 

« Hé, bientôt prête ? » 

En se retournant, Skye trébucha légèrement sur le matelas plein de bosses et vit Mme Coulson qui se tenait à la porte de la chambre. Elle sourit à Skye avant de s’avancer dans la pièce.

« Tout est réglé », dit Mme Coulson, « Si tu es prête, alors nous aussi. »

« Euh… », déglutit Skye en caressant des doigts les bords usés des draps. « Je suis censée défaire le lit avant de partir. Je suppose que c’est pour que les sœurs puissent laver les draps pour celle qui viendra après moi. » Ou pour quand je reviendrai, pensa Skye sans le dire.

« Je peux t’aider? », demanda Mme Coulson.

« C’est bon, j’peux l’faire», Skye arbora un grand sourire. « Je l’ai déjà fait beaucoup de fois, v’savez », se vanta-t-elle. 

« Appelle-moi Melinda. » Mme Coulson sourit, mais acquiesça et regarda avec amusement la petite fille se battre avec les draps et la couette, jusqu’à ce que la pile de linge vienne s’écraser sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, et Skye avec elle. Melinda sentit pendant un bref instant son cœur battre la chamade, avant que l’enfant ne surgisse d’entre les draps, dans un sourire radieux accompagné d’un gloussement, ses cheveux châtains dans tous les sens.

« J’aime bien m’imaginer que je saute en parachute ! », déclara-t-elle. « Surtout quand Sœur Margaret ne peut pas me gronder pour avoir sauté, alors qu’il n’y a plus d’échelle. Comment est-ce qu’elle veut que j’descende ? Elle est méchante », grommela Skye en donnant un coup de pied dans les draps. 

« Ca, c’est bien vrai », murmura Melinda et les yeux de Skye s’agrandirent. « C’est pour ça que plus tôt nous sortirons d’ici, mieux ça sera. »

« Ouais. » Skye acquiesça d’un petit signe de tête. Elle posa les yeux sur les draps froissés, puis les releva sur Melinda. « Je suis censée les plier », dit-elle d’un air triste.

Melinda jeta un coup d’œil aux draps et d’un coup de pied, les envoya bouler sous le lit. « Oui, et bien moi, je déteste plier. »

Elle se tourna vers les sacs qui étaient restés sur le sol, près de Skye. « Toutes tes affaires sont là ? »

« Ouaip. Enfin, toutes sauf mon manteau. On me l’a volé la semaine dernière. »

« Qui a fait ça ? » Melinda fronça les sourcils.

Skye haussa les épaules. « Ché pas. C’est sûrement un plus grand qui a voulu me faire une méchanceté, mais je ne sais pas où il est, alors… » Sa voix mourut alors qu’elle donnait un coup en l’air de la pointe de sa chaussure. 

« Allez. » Melinda sourit à Skye qui la regardait de nouveau. « Ne t’en fais pas pour ça. Allons-y. »

Skye fit oui de la tête ; Melinda s’apprêta à prendre le troisième sac resté sur le sol, le sac à dos de Skye, mais la petite fille bondit pour se mettre devant et fixa la femme d’un regard sévère.

« Non ! C’est à moi, tu n’as pas le droit de le toucher ! » Skye grognait presque. « C’t’à moi ! » 

Melinda recula, tenant les mains devant elle, aussi loin que le lui permettaient les deux autres sacs de Skye, qu’elle portait sur les poignets. « D’accord, je te promets que je n’y toucherai pas. Ça te va ? »

La petite fille acquiesça tout en maintenant fermement sa prise sur le sac tout usé et miteux. 

« Je suis désolée d’avoir voulu toucher tes affaires sans te demander, » dit gentiment Melinda, qui s’accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de Skye. 

« C’était mal de ma part, j’aurai dû te demander. » Skye la regarda d’un air sceptique. « Je te promets qu’à l’avenir, je te demanderai toujours la permission avant de toucher tes affaires. C’est d’accord ? » 

« Mouais, peut-être bien », marmonna-t-elle.

« Je suis désolée, tu veux bien me pardonner ? »

Skye fronça les sourcils. Elle était assez certaine que jamais un adulte ne lui avait demandé de le pardonner. Il lui vint tout à coup à l’esprit qu’elle pouvait dire ‘non’, elle avait le pouvoir de lui refuser son pardon, mais à la place, elle s’entendit dire : « Oui. Je te pardonne, Melinda. »

Melinda lui adressa un grand sourire, puis se redressa. « Allez viens, Skye. Allons à la maison. »

*_*_*

M. Coulson parlait à Abby quand Melinda et Skye, de retour des chambres, descendirent l’escalier.

« Alors, tout se passe bien pour elle ? », demanda Abby, souriante. 

« Très bien. » M. Coulson lui fit un sourire fier. « Ça vaut pour toutes les deux, d’ailleurs. »

« Oh, c’est fantastique, » s’extasia Abby. « Vous saviez, je me suis inquiétée pour Natasha dès le moment où elle est arrivée ici. Je suis aux anges de savoir qu’elle s’en sort si bien. »

Skye marchait discrètement sur les pas de Melinda alors qu’elles se rapprochaient d’Abby et de M. Coulson. « Mais oui, bien sûr, vous en avez une autre qui est en Angleterre à l’heure qu’il est. » Abby secoua la tête avec incrédulité. « Ça lui fait quel âge, maintenant ? »

« Elle a fêté ses vingt-cinq ans le mois dernier », dit Melinda.

« Vingt-cinq ans ? » Abby continua de secouer la tête. 

Skye pensa qu’elle ressemblait à l’un de ces chiens en plastique que l’on met à l’arrière des voitures et qui ne cessent de hocher la tête et cette idée la fit sourire, mais elle se mit la main sur la bouche pour le cacher, juste au cas où Abby le remarquerait et penserait qu’elle se moquait d’elle. Skye essayait de toujours bien se comporter par respect pour Abby ; c’était elle qui s’occupait de trouver des foyers pour Skye. 

L’assistante sociale arbora un sourire lumineux. « Mais c’est qu’ils grandissent à la vitesse d’un battement de cils. Je jurerais que Natasha avait quatorze ans hier. Incroyable. Ça me fait me sentir vieille. Ils grandissent tous tellement vite. » Elle se tourna vers Skye. « Tu vois, je parlerai bientôt de toi comme ça, aussi. » Abby posa la main sur l’épaule de Skye.

Melinda et M. Coulson hochèrent tous deux la tête en accord avec Abby. Elle parlait toujours beaucoup. D’aussi loin que Skye s’en souvienne, Abby parlait toujours trop. ‘Une bavarde’, c’est comme ça que Sœur Jane la décrivait et Sœur Margaret, quant à elle, disait qu’Abby était une horripilante faiseuse de vent. Skye n’était pas certaine de ce que cela voulait dire, mais quand elle le disait, ça n’avait jamais l’air d’être quelque chose de bien.

Skye ne savait pas de qui ou de quoi ils étaient en train de parler à l’instant. Abby n’arrêtait pas de lui tapoter la tête et de lui dire qu’elle aussi aurait vingt-cinq ans en un battement de cils tout comme « l’autre qui est en Angleterre ». Skye n’avait que huit ans, elle était encore loin d’avoir vingt-cinq ans, et n’avait toujours aucune idée de qui au juste avait vingt-cinq ans. Elle aurait aimé poser la question mais les trois adultes menaient une véritable conversation et c’eût été impoli de les interrompre. Et Skye ne voulait vraiment pas qu’ils lui crient dessus dès le premier jour.

« Vous avez des enfants dans le monde entier », dit Abby à Melinda et à M. Coulson.

« Oui, » sourit Melinda. « Nous en avons une à l’université à Washington, une autre qui travaille en Angleterre », elle se tourna vers Skye : « et maintenant, une à la maison avec nous ».

Skye lui sourit en retour et ne broncha même pas quand Melinda repoussa quelques mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Elle se sentit un peu mal pour lui avoir crié dessus quand elle avait voulu toucher son sac à dos. 

« Sans parler de tous les autres éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde que vous avez recueillis en urgence. » Abby rit. « Vous avez dû vous occuper de la moitié des enfants abandonnés. »

« C’est vrai que l’on reçoit beaucoup de cartes de vœux. » M. Coulson sourit. Il se tourna vers Melinda et Skye, avec un sourire toujours aussi éclatant. 

« Tout est prêt ? » demanda-t-il en profitant d’un des rares moments de silence d’Abby. « Alors Skye, tu es prête à partir ? »

Skye acquiesça et saisit son sac à dos. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Tu veux dire au revoir à quelqu’un avant de partir ? », demanda-t-il.

Skye fit la grimace. « Non merci, M. Coulson, ça va. »

« Appelle-moi Phil. »

« Non merci, Phil », corrigea-t-elle. Skye se retourna pour s’adresser au reste de l’orphelinat. Il n’y avait personne, les sœurs s’étaient éclipsées et le reste des enfants étaient partis dans la salle de loisirs ou jouer dehors, mais chaque fois qu’elle s’en allait, elle ressentait le besoin de le dire au bâtiment lui-même.

« Bon débarras ! », cria Skye à tue-tête.

Abby secoua la tête. « Chaque fois, c’est la même chose. »

« Je crois qu’elle a hâte de partir d’ici. » Melinda eut un sourire narquois.

« Je crois bien que oui », agréa Phil. « Alors viens, Skye, il est temps d’aller à la maison. »

Skye sourit et fit oui de la tête, tout en mettant son sac sur ses épaules. Aller dans une nouvelle maison, c’était effrayant et d’habitude, elle avait mal au ventre pendant un bon moment quand elle rencontrait pour la première fois les personnes avec qui elle allait vivre. Mais à cet instant, elle avait bien le trac, comme avant la course à l’école pour la Journée du Sport, mais son ventre ne lui faisait pas mal.

Chaque fois qu’elle allait dans une nouvelle maison, c’était excitant et angoissant, mais là, c’était différent. 

Melinda et Phil souriaient, d’un vrai sourire, un sourire heureux, ils ne faisaient pas semblant, et ils l’appelaient ‘Skye’ tout le temps. Ça faisait du bien. Elle n’avait pas à leur rappeler son vrai nom sans arrêt. Peut-être que ce serait bien de rester là-bas un moment. 

« Allons-y ! » Skye eut un large sourire et ouvrit la marche jusqu’au parking. 

*_*_*

Phil annonça que le trajet durerait plus d’une heure, Melinda s’assit donc à l’arrière de la voiture avec Skye pour qu’elle ne s’ennuie pas. Ils avaient un sac rempli de choses à grignoter durant le voyage et Melinda ajouta même que Skye pouvait boire une brique de jus de fruits dans la voiture. Skye aimait ça. Melinda et Phil étaient gentils.

« Est-ce que j’aurai une chambre pour moi toute seule ? » Skye demanda sur le trajet, tout en grignotant les miettes de chips tombées sur les bretelles de son sac à dos qu’elle gardait sur ses genoux. Elle s’assurait toujours de poser les questions les plus importantes avant qu’ils n’arrivent à la maison.

« Oui, » lui sourit Phil dans le rétroviseur, « nous avons quatre chambres. » Skye fut impressionnée. 

« Mel et moi avons une chambre, Natasha, notre fille, en a aussi une, et notre autre fille en avait une autre. »

« Elle en avait une ? » interrogea Skye. « Elle n’en veut plus ? »

« Eh bien, techniquement, c’est toujours la sienne», clarifia Melinda. « Mais elle ne vit plus avec nous, elle a son propre appartement et toutes ses affaires sont là-bas, alors on s’en sert comme chambre d’amis. »

Jusque-là, Skye n’avait jamais eu une chambre pour elle toute seule. Quelques-uns de ses parents d’accueil avaient des maisons assez grandes pour qu’elle n’ait pas besoin de partager une chambre, mais ça n’avait jamais vraiment été la sienne. Elle n’y était jamais restée assez longtemps pour se l’approprier vraiment. Si elle avait vraiment une chambre pour elle toute seule, jamais au grand jamais elle ne voudrait l’abandonner, quel que soit l’endroit où elle devrait emménager.

« Ça ne la dérange pas ? », demanda Skye. « Et si elle veut rentrer à la maison ? »

« Pas vraiment. Cela fait déjà bien longtemps qu'elle ne vit plus avec nous. Et si elle voulait la reprendre, sa chambre l’attendrait bien sagement » dit Phil.

Skye fronça les sourcils. « Ça fait combien de temps qu’elle ne vit plus avec vous ? »

« Oh… à peu près quatre ans ? Mel ? », demanda Phil, les yeux fixés sur la route devant lui.

« Quatre ans, c’est bien ça. »

Cela représentait la moitié de la vie de Skye. « Ça fait longtemps. » Skye regarda les vallons de verdure qui bordaient l’autoroute à travers la vitre. « Si j'avais un papa et une maman, je ne m’en irais jamais. Je resterais avec eux pour toujours, toujours, toujours !

« Elle, elle a bien failli. » Melinda rit et Skye la regarda avec un air interrogateur. « Elle ne voulait pas nous quitter, Phil et moi, quand elle est entrée à l’université : elle pensait qu’on lui manquerait trop, alors elle est restée trois ans à la maison avec nous et elle est allée à l’université qui était en ville. Elle faisait le trajet jusque là-bas tous les jours simplement pour pouvoir rester à la maison. »

Skye fit oui de la tête. Elle comprenait pourquoi leur fille avait voulu faire ça. « C’était Natasha ? » demanda-t-elle. Skye était intriguée par Natasha, ce phénomène dont Abby avait parlé à tort et à travers. 

« Non, notre autre fille, Bobbi », répondit Phil.

« Natasha a quelques années de moins, elle va à l’université de Washington. »

« C’est là que vit le président », déclara Skye. Elle avait appris ça à l’école un jour. 

« C’est bien vrai », Melinda rit. « Mais Natasha n’a pas encore eu la chance de le rencontrer. »

Skye regarda de nouveau l’herbe qui défilait à toute vitesse. « Vous avez beaucoup d’enfants ? », demanda-t-elle. « Mes derniers parents d’accueil avaient déjà quatre enfants… » La voix de Skye faiblit tandis qu’elle raffermit sa prise sur son sac à dos.

« Et ils n’étaient pas très gentils. »

« Eh bien, nos enfants à nous sont tous grands », dit Melinda.

Skye regarda le reflet de la femme dans la vitre de la voiture. « Mais combien vous en avez ? »

« Que ces deux-là. » Phil rit.

« Et Clint », ajouta Melinda en riant.

« C’est vrai, et Hunter », agréa-t-il.

« Non, il ne compte pas, celui-là, il est à Bobbi, c’est son problème. »

« Comme Clint avec Nat, c’était aussi son problème. »

Melinda se pencha depuis son siège. « Oui, mais nous avons nourri et habillé Clint pendant près d’un an, alors il compte. »

« Bon, d’accord. Dans ce cas, Skye, on peut dire qu’on a deux enfants et Clint. Il compte à moitié. » Phil sourit.

« Qui sont tous ces gens ? » Skye fixa l’espace entre Phil et Melinda. Ils se contentèrent de pouffer.

« Je suis sérieuse, je ne rigole pas. » Skye afficha son air le plus sérieux. 

Phil eut un sourire satisfait dans le rétroviseur. « Il y a eu Trip. »

« Oh, il doit bien compter au moins à moitié lui aussi. »

« À moitié ? », demanda Skye.

« Comme Clint, il n’est pas vraiment notre fils, » expliqua Melinda, « mais il est resté longtemps avec nous quand il était plus jeune, alors il a une place dans nos cœurs. »

« Attendez, qui est Clint ? » Skye secoua la tête pour essayer de faire le tri entre tous ces noms qui étaient flous pour elle.

« Disons que c’était le… » La voix de Phil s’estompa et il fit un geste de la main qu’il n’avait pas sur le volant. « Le meilleur ami, le petit copain de Nat’, les deux ? » 

« Quelque chose comme ça », agréa Melinda. 

Skye gigota sur son réhausseur. Il était tout neuf, remarqua-t-elle, ils l’avaient acheté spécialement pour elle. « Alors, qui sont tous les autres ? »

« Qui d’autre ? » demanda Melinda. 

« Hunter. » Skye compta sur ses doigts. « Et je ne sais toujours pas qui sont vraiment Clint et Trip. Et Abby a dit que vous vous étiez occupés de la moitié des enfants abandonnés. » Elle tendit ses dix doigts devant Melinda. « Ça fait beaucoup. »

« Ce sont de très longues histoires, voilà ce qu’ils sont », dit Phil. « De longues histoires qu’on va garder pour une autre fois, je pense. »

« D’ac » accepta Skye, sentant que cette conversation touchait à sa fin, et puis de toute façon, les choses commençaient à devenir sensiblement plus intéressantes à travers la vitre. L’étendue de vert commençait à diminuer au profit des reliefs banlieusards de la ville, des parcs, des cafés, des écoles et des maisons, qui se tassaient tous au fur et à mesure que Phil les dépassait. 

« C’est encore loin ? » demanda Skye en tendant le cou pour garder dans son champ de vision tandis qu’ils la dépassaient une balançoire particulièrement grande, qui se trouvait à l’avant d’une maison, dans le jardin.

« Plus très loin, maintenant. Cinq minutes, pas plus », confirma Phil d’un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur. 

« Super », marmonna Skye, trop enchantée par la vue d’une aire de jeux qui se rapprochait pour dire autre chose. 

Melinda regarda la petite fille coller son nez contre la fenêtre de la voiture tandis qu’ils passaient devant l’aire de jeu du coin. Il y avait là tout un tas d’enfants qui jouaient sur les installations, purent-elles voir alors que Phil ralentissait pour permettre à une famille de traverser la route. 

« On pourrait aller au parc demain, si tu veux ? », suggéra Melinda en donnant une petite tape sur l’épaule de Skye. 

Skye se tourna pour lui faire face tandis que Phil redémarrait. 

« C’est bon. » Skye haussa les épaules. 

« Ça a l’air amusant, Skye », commenta Phil.

« Peut-être, mais c’est bon. » Elle ne voulait pas commencer à réclamer de Melinda et de Phil qu’ils l’emmènent ici et là, surtout qu’ils n’avaient aucune autre raison d’aller au parc. Leurs enfants étaient tous grands. Ils en avaient sûrement marre d’emmener des enfants au parc. 

« On en reparlera demain », lui sourit Melinda. 

« D’ac. »

Sans qu’on le lui dise, Skye sentit qu’ils approchaient de la maison de Phil et Melinda. La voiture commença à ralentir de plus en plus tandis qu’ils entraient dans un lotissement plein de voitures neuves, de garages et de grands jardins qui ressemblaient aux photos des maisons qu’on trouvait dans les livres d’école. Phil s’arrêta dans l’allée d’une maison, plus petite que d’autres devant lesquelles ils étaient passés durant le trajet, mais assez grande tout de même, et qui plus est possédait un jardin entouré d’une barrière, et tout et tout.

« Vous êtes riches », dit Skye en se penchant depuis son siège pour mieux voir le devant de la maison. 

« Nous ne sommes pas riches, non », dit Phil en détachant sa ceinture avant de se tourner vers elle. « Disons plutôt que nous vivons à notre aise. »

Skye fit la grimace. « Ça veut juste dire que vous êtes riches, c’est comme ça que les gens riches disent qu’ils sont riches. »

« Ah, vraiment ? » 

« Ouais. Vous avez gagné au loto ou un truc comme ça ? »

« Nous avons travaillé très dur pour pouvoir vivre à notre aise », dit Melinda. « Et nous continuons de travailler dur. » Elle détacha sa propre ceinture. 

« Aucun de nous deux n’avait beaucoup d’argent, mais c’est à force de travailler dur que nous en sommes arrivés là », dit Phil en sortant de la voiture avant de se contorsionner pour ouvrir la porte du côté de Skye. 

Melinda sortit aussi de la voiture, et la contourna pour se placer du côté de Skye, aux côtés de Coulson. Elle aida Skye à descendre de la voiture, laissant la petite fille porter son sac à dos. Skye fixa de nouveau la maison. Dans le jardin, l’herbe était un peu plus haute que celle des autres maisons, et il y avait un panier de basket accroché au-dessus de la porte du garage, avec lequel Skye espérait vraiment qu’ils la laisseraient jouer.

« Il est important de travailler dur, de rester gentil et de faire de son mieux. C’est plus important que l’argent et que d’être riche », dit Melinda.

Skye se tourna vers elle, quittant le panier des yeux. « C’est génial », murmura-t-elle en regardant Melinda bouche bée. « C’est comme ça que je veux être quand je serai grande. »

Melinda fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Ce n’est pas important d’être riche, Skye. Ce n’est pas génial. »

« Non, non », Skye secoua la tête en signe de frustration. « Pas ça. Je veux être gentille er travailler dur, » dit-elle, « comme ça je pourrai être quelqu'un de bien. »

Phil se pencha vers Skye et mit une main sur son épaule. « Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Skye. Quelqu’un de gentil et qui travaille dur, aussi. »

Skye détourna le regard et posa les yeux sur les marques tracées sur la barrière du jardin, qui servaient sans doute à délimiter une cage. « Chuis pas quelqu'un de bien », murmura-t-elle. Elle s’efforçait avec peine d’être quelqu'un de bien, mais elle n’y arrivait tout simplement pas, les familles la ramenaient sans arrêt parce qu’elle ne se comportait pas bien. Elle était difficile. 

« Moi, je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien », lui sourit Phil.

Skye se tourna de nouveau vers lui avec un regard plein d’ennui. « Vous me connaissez depuis quoi, trois heures ? », dit Skye. « Je peux bien faire semblant d’être gentille pendant trois heures pour ne pas que vous me rameniez à l’orphelinat. »

Elle s’attendait à ce que Phil s’attriste quand elle lui dit qu’elle faisait juste semblant et qu’elle faisait de son mieux pour paraître gentille, mais il se contenta de rire et jeta un coup d’œil à Melinda. Elle aussi souriait.

« Skye, » lui dit Phil, « tu n’as pas besoin de prétendre quoi que ce soit avec nous, d’accord ? Sois juste toi-même. »

« Et si ‘moi’, je n’étais pas gentille, et que vous vouliez me renvoyer à Ste Agnès ? »

Melinda repoussa les cheveux qui tombaient sur le visage de Skye, comme elle l’avait fait à l’orphelinat. C’était plutôt agréable, pensa Skye. Elle avait presque envie de faire un câlin à Melinda, mais finalement elle ne bougea pas et resta silencieuse, gentille en somme.

« Tu sais, tu n’es pas la première petite fille à rester avec nous qui croit qu’elle n’est pas quelqu'un de bien », lui dit Melinda.

« C’est vrai ? »

« Oui. » Melinda caressa la joue de Skye du bout du pouce. « Et je vais te dire ce que je lui ai dit, ce que je lui dis encore quand elle n’a pas le moral, alors écoute bien, petite chérie. »

Skye obéit. Elle fit de grands efforts pour se concentrer et bien écouter Melinda. Quand celle-ci se pencha à sa hauteur, Skye poussa même jusqu’à la regarder dans les yeux, parce que c’est ce qu’il convient de faire quand on veut écouter ce qu’une personne a à dire.  
Melinda la fixa. « Il n’y a pas de mauvaises personnes, » dit-elle, « il n’y a que de mauvaises décisions, et ce n’est pas parce qu’il t’arrive de prendre des mauvaises décisions que nous allons cesser de nous occuper de toi, tout le monde fait des erreurs. Phil et moi, nous te pardonnerons quoi que tu fasses, tant que tu comprendras pourquoi tu regrettes ce que tu as fait. »

Skye continua de regarder Melinda bien après qu’elle eut fini de parler, parce qu’elle entendait toujours les mots et la voix de Melinda résonner dans sa tête.

« Oui, mais si je fais beaucoup de bêtises ? »

« Alors il y aura beaucoup de pardons à dire et à donner », dit Melinda. « Tu n’es pas une mauvaise personne, Skye. »

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien », acquiesça Phil. « Je le sais, et je ne te connais que depuis trois heures, alors tu dois vraiment être quelqu'un de bien si je sais déjà ça. »

Ça faisait plaisir à entendre mais ça n’avait aucun sens. Peut-être que Phil ne mentait pas, pensa Skye, peut-être qu’il pensait vraiment qu’elle était quelqu’un de bien, alors qu’elle ne l’était pas.

« Si je suis vraiment quelqu’un de bien, alors comment ça se fait que personne ne veut de moi dans sa famille ? » demanda Skye pour prouver qu’elle avait raison.

L’expression de Phil s’adoucit et Melinda lui refit le coup si plaisant de lui caresser les cheveux, 

« Nous, nous voulons de toi dans notre famille », lui dit Melinda, et à cet instant, Skye voulut terriblement lui faire un câlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you thought. Once again, thanks to MeggieCleary and Hope!
> 
> xxx


	3. Skye est désolée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter three of the French translation is here! 
> 
> Sorry for the wait, and thank you very much to the lovely Hope for help proofing this. 
> 
> Meggie, the wonderful translator of this fic, is looking for someone to help proof the translations before they're posted, so if anyone is interested in doing so, please either contact me (twitter/tumblr/ff.net/etc) or Meggie on her ff.net ([right here](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4016575/)). 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Phil emporta les deux sacs de Skye dans la maison, les laissant, Melinda et elle, dehors, dans l’allée. Melinda tendit une main à la petite fille et Skye la considéra pendant un moment avant de s’en saisir et de se laisser conduire à l’intérieur.

La maison sentait bon, remarqua Skye. C’était toujours bon signe. Elle avait connu des maisons d’accueil qui empestaient le chien mouillé ou qui avaient des relents de soupe et de personnes âgées ; ce n’était pas forcément pour cela qu’elle ne les avait pas aimées mais ça avait annoncé la couleur de son séjour. Jusque-là, Phil et Melinda se plaçaient tout en haut de sa liste, parmi les meilleures familles d’accueil où elle avait dû rester.

Melinda referma d’un coup de pied la porte derrière elles ; tenant fermement la main de Skye, elle la mena gentiment vers le salon où Phil se trouvait en train de poser les sacs d’affaires sur le sol, près d’un des canapés.

« Que dirais-tu de faire un petit tour de la maison puis de défaire tes affaires un peu plus tard ? » demanda Phil.

« Euh… d’ac », marmonna Skye, qui se sentait soudainement timide maintenant qu’elle envahissait la maison des Coulson.

« Pourquoi ne laisserais-tu pas ton sac à dos ici, avec tes affaires ? » demanda Melinda en balançant le bras qui tenait la main de Skye pour attirer son attention.

Celle-ci leva vers elle des yeux paniqués. « Mais, et si on me le vole ? » demanda-t-elle tout à fait sérieusement.

« Ma chérie, il n’y a que nous trois dans la maison », la rassura Melinda. « Et on va tous rester ensemble. Je peux t’assurer qu’on ne volera pas ton sac à dos. »

« Tu es sûre ? Parce que je serai vraiment très en colère si on revient et qu’il n’est plus là. » Skye tira sur la main de Melinda. « Sérieusement, tu n’imagines pas à quel point je serai en colère. »

« Vraiment très en colère? », demanda Melinda avec un petit sourire espiègle mais Skye acquiesça d’un signe de tête, avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Oui, vraiment très très en colère. »

« Mais, qu’est-ce qui fait que ton sac à dos est si spécial ? », demanda Phil perché sur l’accoudoir du canapé.

Skye répondit avec l’air d’y accorder peu d’importance : « Rien. Il était à l’un des garçons qui est parti dans une nouvelle famille d'accueil l’été dernier. Quelqu’un a déchiré le mien en tirant dessus et c’était vraiment pas ma faute du tout, même si cette idiote de Stacey Remwick dit que si, et on m’a donné le sien pour aller à l’école », dit Skye d'un air indifférent. 

« D’accord », dit Phil doucement.

« C’est ce qui est dedans qui est spécial. » Skye sourit.

« Et qu’il y a-t-il dedans? l’incita à continuer Phil tout en tendant la main pour toucher le sac de Skye tandis qu’elle le plaçait à côté des deux autres.

Elle lui donna une tape sur la main pour qu’il l’éloigne ; elle ne fut pas particulièrement forte mais elle résonna dans le salon. C’était juste un « avertissement », comme celles que lui donnait Sœur Margaret quand elle faisait des caprices. « Ce ne sont pas tes oignons » dit-elle, en éloignant davantage son sac de Phil.

Pendant une seconde, on aurait dit que Phil allait se mettre à rire mais l’instant d’après, la main de Melinda serra imperceptiblement celle de Skye et lorsque celle-ci leva la tête, ce fut pour voir s’afficher sur son visage une expression terrifiante tant elle était sérieuse. Quand les yeux de Skye revinrent se poser sur Phil, elle vit qu’il arborait la même expression.

Elle allait avoir des ennuis.

« Je suis désolée» dit Skye sans qu’on le lui demande. Ce genre d’expression signifiait qu’on attendait rapidement des excuses pour désamorcer la situation. Skye avait beaucoup d’expérience quand il s’agissait de s’excuser en premier et d’espérer que tout se passe pour le mieux… « Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Et pourquoi es-tu désolée ? », demanda Melinda, qui paraissait toujours sérieuse mais qui avait perdu son air effrayant. Skye pâlit.

Elle n’en avait aucune idée.

« Eh bien… Je suis, je… » bégaya Skye, les yeux levés vers Melinda. « Je suis désolée parce que j’ai fait une bêtise, » se décida-t-elle.

L’expression de Melinda s’adoucit légèrement et elle s’accroupit pour se trouver à la même hauteur que Skye.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu es désolée, Skye », ordonna-t-elle.

Skye jeta un coup d’œil à Phil en espérant glaner un indice sur ce qu’elle devait faire mais Melinda l’obligea à ramener les yeux sur elle en lui posant gentiment un doigt sur la joue puis fronça les sourcils, l’air interrogateur.

« Je suis désolée parce que vous êtes fâchés contre moi », dit Skye, en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, une mauvaise habitude qu’elle avait prise à peu près après avoir quitté sa famille d’accueil numéro sept. C’était celle de M. et Mme Dawson ; ils avaient l’habitude de crier.

« Je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi, Skye, » dit Melinda, « mais tu as fait quelque chose que Phil et moi n’approuvons pas. Est-ce que tu pourrais repenser à ce que tu as fait et voir ce que ça pourrait être ? »

Skye mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu’elle réfléchissait. Elle avait bien dit « ce sont pas tes oignons », mais ça n’était même pas vraiment vulgaire. Les enfants à l’orphelinat disaient des gros mot pires que ça et pour des raisons encore plus stupides. Elle avait donné une tape à Phil, mais elle n’avait pas été forte et il l’avait méritée de toute façon, c’est lui qui avait fait mine qu’il allait toucher ses affaires. Mais peut-être que Phil et Melinda n’aimaient pas ce genre de choses. Frapper quelqu’un, pour quelque raison que ce soit, n'était pas bien et Skye le savait. Elle se fit la leçon mentalement : bien sûr que frapper, c’était mal, bien sûr que dire des gros mots, c’était mal. Elle était méchante. Skye était en train de mal se comporter et de faire la difficile ; Melinda et Phil allaient déjà la renvoyer. 

« Je suis désolée, » souffla Skye en levant vers Phil de grands yeux mouillés et des lèvres tremblotantes. « Je suis désolée de t’avoir tapé, Phil. » Un sanglot lui échappa alors qu’elle tournait de nouveau les yeux sur Melinda. « S’il vous plait, ne me faîtes pas retourner là-bas tout de suite. S’il vous plaît, laissez-moi rester un peu plus longtemps. » Elle pleurait vraiment à présent et c’était embarrassant. Skye ne voulait pas retourner tout de suite à l’orphelinat. Pas déjà. 

« Oh, petite chérie. » Melinda poussa un soupir et prit les joues de Skye dans ses mains. Skye eut un nouveau sanglot, et il lui suffit de sentir la main de Melinda sur son dos, qui l’encourageait gentiment, pour se jeter dans ses bras, entourant son cou de ses petits bras à elle. La petite fille enfonça son visage dans le cou de Melinda et pleura.

Pourquoi pleurait-elle vraiment ? Skye n’en était pas entièrement sûre. Etait-elle soulagée parce qu’ils n’allaient pas la mettre dehors ? C’était possible. Se sentait-elle coupable pour avoir frappé Phil ? Peut-être bien. Ou alors c’était tout simplement parce qu’elle n’était qu’une pauvre enfant abandonnée, une orpheline que personne n’avait jamais voulu supporter quand ça devenait trop difficile, alors pouvoir faire un câlin à Melinda, un câlin que Melinda lui retournait, c’était bouleversant tellement c’était merveilleux. 

« Allez, ce n’est pas grave, » dit Melinda d’un ton apaisant tout en la soulevant. Skye enroula par réflexe ses jambes autour de la taille de Melinda et cette dernière la berça comme un bébé, en la faisant sauter dans ses bras tout en faisant « chhht, chhht », ce que personne n’avait jamais fait avec elle, ou du moins n’en avait-elle aucun souvenir.

Les câlins, c’était vraiment agréable. Les câlins de Melinda étaient vraiment très, très agréables.

Skye sentit que Phil s’approchait sur le côté et changea de position dans les bras de Melinda pour pouvoir le voir. Elle ne se tenait à Melinda que d’un bras et sécha ses larmes de l’autre pour le voir correctement. Ce fut qui Melinda qui resserra ses propres bras autour de Skye pour qu’elle ne tombe pas .

« Je suis désolée de t’avoir tapé, Phil », dit-elle en hoquetant.

Phil essuya les dernières larmes qui lui restaient sur les joues et lui sourit, bien plus gentiment qu’elle ne pensait le mériter.

« Je te pardonne, Skye », dit-il. « Je te pardonne, d’accord ? »

Skye se laissa aller et posa la tête sur la poitrine de Melinda, qui la berçait encore.

« Je suis désolée d’avoir été méchante», leur murmura-t-elle à tous les deux.

Melinda lui déposa un baiser au sommet de la tête. « Tu n’as pas été méchante. Tu as juste pris une mauvaise décision, et maintenant tu es désolée et tu es pardonnée, alors tout est fini. » D’un doigt, elle releva le menton de Skye pour regarder la petite fille dans les yeux. « Choisir de frapper et de dire des gros mots sont de mauvaises décisions. Mais on te pardonne, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr qu’on te pardonne. » Phil fit oui de la tête.

« Donc maintenant, on peut mettre ça derrière nous et espérons-le, la prochaine fois tu prendras une meilleure décision, hein ?  »

« Je serai gentille », dit Skye.

« Tout ce qu’on te demande, c’est d’essayer », dit Phil.

Les yeux de Skye s’arrêtèrent entre eux deux, cet homme qui était si gentil avec elle et cette femme qui la tenait affectueusement dans ses bras, alors qu’ils ne la connaissaient que depuis quelques heures. Ils n’avaient aucune raison d’être aussi gentils avec elle. Qu’est-ce qu’elle était ? Elle n’était rien d’autre qu’une minable petite orpheline qui avait bien peu de choses pour elle.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentils avec moi? »

« Parce que, » dit Melinda, « tu as eu beaucoup de mauvaises expériences, » d’une main, elle frotta le dos de Skye tandis qu’elle la berçait, « et tu as été si courageuse, tu mérites une famille. »

« Tu mérites mieux, Skye. » réitéra Phil. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux à l’arrière de la tête. « Et c’est que nous voulons te donner. »

Skye suça son pouce. Quand elle était à Ste Agnès, on se moquait d’elle ou on lui criait dessus à cause de ça, mais ça la faisait s’arrêter de pleurer et son estomac se dénouait peu à peu, et de toute façon, ça n’avait pas l’air de déranger Phil et Melinda.

Melinda marcha jusqu’au canapé et s’y assit, puis mit Skye sur ses genoux et caressa les cheveux noirs de la petite fille. Elle devait sûrement sentir les nœuds, pensa Skye, elle n’avait pas pris la peine de les brosser ce matin. En général, quand quelqu’un lui touchait les cheveux, ça faisait mal. A l’orphelinat, soit on les lui tirait, soit on les lui arrachait, quand on n’essayait pas de les lui démêler avec une brosse, mais Melinda lui touchait les cheveux d’une façon qui la calmait et lui donnait envie de dormir. Elle ferma les yeux.

Skye les ouvrit de nouveau quand elle sentit le canapé s’enfoncer à côté d’elle et Phil lui sourit gentiment ; il tenait un livre qui avait l’air d’être en fin de vie, mais dont la couverture arborait des couleurs vives.

« Que dirais-tu de lire une histoire ? » dit-il.

« Chuis trop grande pour les livres d’images », marmonna Skye, le pouce dans la bouche, bien consciente que dans cette position, sur les genoux de Melinda, le pouce à la bouche, elle n’était pas trop grande pour grand-chose.

« Eh bien, moi, je ne le suis pas. » Phil sourit. « J’ai eu ce livre quand j’avais sept ans. »

« Ca fait longtemps », commenta Skye. Elle remarqua la tranche usée et les pages aux bords légèrement cornés. »

« Oui, parce c’est vrai que je suis très vieux. Je l’adorais quand j’avais sept ans et je l’adore toujours aujourd’hui, donc je vais te le lire et tu peux écouter si tu veux. »

Skye regarda le super héros dessiné sur la première page tandis que Phil passait sa main sur la page. Elle reconnut le personnage, avec son costume rouge et bleu et l’étoile blanche sur la poitrine.

« Qui c’est ? », demanda-t-elle en pointant le personnage du doigt.

« Qui c’est ? », Phil répéta ce qu’elle avait dit avec une expression exagérément choquée sur le visage. « Oh Skye, tu as encore tellement à apprendre. »

Melinda émit un grognement. « Oh, ciel ! Prépare-toi pour un cours d’histoire, petite chérie. »

Phil ignora sa femme et continua. « Ceci, chère enfant, est le grand Captain America. »

« Captain America est le grand amour de Phil », taquina Melinda.

Ce nom disait quelque chose à Skye mais elle n’arrivait à se souvenir de rien de concret. Son regard vide sembla davantage stimuler Phil, et son enthousiasme fit sourire la petite fille, qui avait encore le pouce à la bouche.

« Captain America est un héros de guerre, une gemme nationale. » Phil prit un air encore plus sérieux, ce qui fit s’agrandir plus encore le sourire de Skye. « C’est le plus grand super héros de tous les temps. » 

Skye gloussa et s’enleva le pouce de la bouche. « D’ac. »

« D’ac ? D’ac ? C’est tout ce que tu as à dire sur le sujet ? » Phil secoua la tête et son attention se posa de nouveau sur la première page du livre. « Cet homme est un héros national. »

« Et il n’existe pas, ça aussi il faut le dire. » Melinda rit.

« Ne l’écoute pas Skye, il existe bel et bien. »

Skye acquiesça d’un signe de tête et changea de position sur les genoux de Melinda pour pouvoir voir les images correctement. Elle reposa sa tête sur l’épaule de Melinda tandis qu’elle ramenait son pouce à la bouche.

« Je veux bien écouter, maintenant », dit Skye. Phil s’installa plus près de Melinda et posa le livre entre eux deux.

« D’accord », dit-il. « Maintenant, écoute-bien, petite chérie, parce que je vais ravir tes oreilles avec l’histoire du plus grand super héros qui ait jamais marché sur cette planète. »

*_*_*

Tandis que Phil racontait l’histoire de Captain America et sa quête pour vaincre le méchant Crâne Rouge, Melinda caressait les cheveux noirs de Skye et laissait ses propres pensées vagabonder, ne prêtant pas attention la voix de Phil qui passait au-dessus d’elle ainsi que l’histoire, qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Le livre de Phil avait été lu à, ou par, presque chaque enfant qui était venu chez eux au fil des ans. Il semblait détendre les tout petits qui étaient effrayés et calmer les adolescents plus sujets à l'énervement. Ce livre avait conquis même les enfants les plus improbables, Natasha Romanoff incluse, qui avait alors quatorze ans et un tempérament de feu, et qui était encore hantée par une Guerre Froide dont elle était bien trop jeune pour en avoir fait l’expérience.

Tout comme Phil, Melinda était capable de réciter ce livre mot pour mot, de même que leurs deux filles. Pour sûr, Captain America était célèbre dans la maison des Coulson.

Sur ses genoux, Skye émit un petit son ensommeillé, le pouce toujours dans la bouche. Melinda lui caressa le dos, se réjouissant de sentir la petite fille se lover contre elle. Ca faisait si longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas eu de tout petit à qui faire de câlin, et oui, ses deux filles, bien qu’adultes, comptaient parmi les tout petits.

Phil et elle parlaient d’accueillir un nouvel enfant chez eux depuis que Natasha était partie pour l’université il y a plus d’un an. Pendant ce laps de temps, ils avaient cherché un enfant à accueillir pour lui donner une vie meilleure.

Ils avaient eu connaissance de l’histoire de Skye par pur accident, alors qu'ils parcouraient d'autres dossiers d’enfants vivant à Ste Agnès. Un nom ne cessait de revenir dans bon nombre des avertissements qu'avaient reçus les enfants, revenait encore et encore, étant constamment impliqué dans toute sorte d'ennuis au fil des ans.

« C'est après que Mary Sue Poots l'ait provoqué que David… »

« Stacey prétend que c'est une autre fille qui a commencé la bagarre, Mary Sue, qui aurait… »

« Andrew et Joshua prétendent que Mary Sue Poots a cassé leur jouet bien qu’elle nie toute implication. Leur punition à tous trois prendra la forme de corvées supplémentaires à effectuer pendant une semaine et… »

Par curiosité, Phil avait demandé à Abby le dossier de la Mary Sue Poots dont il était question et après avoir lu de bout en bout l’historie de la petite fille, tous deux en étaient venus à la conclusion que c’était la petite fille qui leur fallait. Tous deux avaient un petit faible pour les enfants avec une forte personnalité.

Melinda n’avait lu le dossier de Skye que la semaine précédente, avait vu des photos d’elle le jour suivant et avait pris un rendez-vous avec Abby pour régler les formalités le jour d’après. Elle caressa plusieurs fois le bras de Skye et adressa un sourire à Phil, qui continuait de lire avec enthousiasme. Il imitait les voix de tous les personnages, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Skye. Melinda était bien contente qu’ils aient décidé d’accueillir Skye chez eux. 

Elle ressentait quelque chose d’inexplicable quand elle faisait un câlin à Skye, quelque chose que seulement trois autres personnes dans toute sa vie lui avaient jamais fait ressentir. Elle avait épousé l’une d’entre elles et les deux autres étaient maintenant ses filles. Chacun avait trouvé à sa place. Et elle sentait que Skye était là à sa place.

Phil fit une pause dans sa lecture ; Melinda lui jeta un coup d’oeil et le vit sourire à Skye. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que ceux de la petite fille se fermaient tout seuls.

« Tu veux faire une sieste ? » demanda Phil à Skye ; la petite fille ouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête.

« T'arrête pas de lire », dit-elle. « S’il te plaît », ajouta-elle comme si elle y avait pensé après coup.

« D’accord. » Phil reprit sa lecture.

Skye leva la tête et regarda Melinda avec de grands yeux. La petite fille ne dit rien mais retira son pouce de la bouche et passa gentiment un doigt le long de la joue de Melinda. Cette dernière ne bougea pas pour permettre à Skye de parcourir doucement ses traits ; puis la petite reposa les yeux sur le livre, remit son pouce dans la bouche et attrapa des doigts son propre nez, car cela la calmait. 

Les enfants étaient de petites choses fascinantes et celle-là, Melinda en était certaine, avait sa place de leur famille.

*_*_*

Skye s'endormit profondément dans les bras de Melinda avant que Phil n'atteigne la fin du livre. Il arrêta de lire quand il devint évident que Skye ne l’écoutait plus, comme l’indiquait sa respiration lourde. Il ferma le livre et se pencha en avant pour le poser sur la table basse. Melinda lui adressa un sourire, celui qui lui donnait toujours le frisson.

« On a fait le bon choix », annonça-t-il calmement tout en caressant les cheveux de Skye, et en passant un bras autour des épaules de Melinda.

« Tout à fait » agréa Melinda.

« Elle va nous demander beaucoup de travail, cette petite » Phil arbora un grand sourire. « Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne choisit jamais les enfants faciles ? »

« Parce qu’alors on s’ennuierait à mourir, et puis de toute façon, » elle déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Skye et la petite fille resserra son bras autour de la taille de Melinda dans son sommeil, « je crois que ce sont les enfants qui nous choisissent. »

Phil embrassa Melinda sur la joue, tout sourire. « Attends un peu qu’on dise à Tasha qu’on est peut-être tombé sur une petite dont le caractère pourrait bien rivaliser avec le sien. »

Melinda émit un reniflement. « Ouais, bien sûr. Je sais ce que dit le dossier de Skye, mais même elle n’a jamais frappé une sœur au visage. Je pense qu’on peut bien dire que Nat reste l’enfant la plus difficile et que son titre n’est pas encore remis en jeu.

« Mon dieu, » ricana Phil, « une adolescente frappe une sœur au visage et tout à coup, elle est agressive. »

« Hé, je reste du côté de ma petite fille, » dit Melinda. « Nat a eu parfaitement raison de donner ce coup de poing et puis de toute façon, elle ne s’est plus bagarrée depuis le lycée. Elle va bien maintenant. »

« Et Skye ira bien aussi. »

« Mmh. » Melinda toucha la joue de Skye. « Elle ira bien. » Elle jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à Phil. « On ne va pas la laisser tomber. »

« Jamais. On le sait. On doit simplement s’assurer qu’elle y croit elle aussi. » Il poussa un soupir. « Je sais que j’ai déjà posé cette question un nombre incroyable de fois, pour un bon nombre de gosses, mais comment est-ce que quelqu’un a pu laisser toute cette merde arriver à cette petite ? »

Melinda haussa les épaules et lui sourit d’un air triste. Elle répondit de la même façon qu’elle l’avait fait quand il avait posé cette question pour tous les autres enfants dont ils s’étaient occupés. Bobbi, Natasha, Trip, même Clint et tous les autres enfants qu’ils avaient accueillis en urgence pour plusieurs jours de suite. Phil savait que ça brisait le cœur de Melinda de le lui dire autant que ça lui brisait le cœur de l’entendre. « Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

*_*_*

Quand Skye se réveilla, le visage pressé contre le tissu étranger d’un canapé, il lui fallut un moment pour calmer la panique qui commençait à monter et se remémorer où elle était. 

Elle était dans sa nouvelle maison avec ses nouveaux parents d’accueil. Phil et Melinda.

Pendant une seconde, Skye eut peur qu’ils l’aient laissée toute seule et elle se mit à penser à toutes les mauvaises choses qu’elle aurait pu avoir fait pour les mettre en colère, mais quand elle se retourna et se mit dos au canapé, elle vit que Melinda était assise sur la table basse et lui souriait gentiment. 

« Hé, petite marmotte, » dit-elle, « tu as fais un gros dodo. »

Skye se força à s’asseoir et se frotta les yeux. Elle avait un peu trop chaud et un peu envie de se recoucher mais à la place, elle repoussa les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage et regarda Melinda à nouveau. « Tu te sens un peu mieux? », lui demanda-t-elle et Skye sentit ses joues se réchauffer à la pensée d’avoir pleuré devant Phil et Melinda alors que cela faisait à peine quelques secondes qu’elle avait été introduite dans leur maison. Mais maintenant qu’elle y pensait, oui, elle se sentait mieux, enfin en quelque sorte. Elle n’arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait eu le droit de faire la sieste durant la journée. 

Skye acquiesça d’un signe de tête. « Un peu mieux. »

« Bien. Tu as faim, chérie ? Phil est en train de faire à manger. »

Skye avait faim. Vraiment, vraiment faim. Maintenant que Melinda le mentionnait, elle sentait que son ventre était complètement vide. Encore une fois, elle acquiesça d’un signe de tête. 

Melinda se mit debout et lui tendit ses deux bras. « Alors, viens. »

Skye se mit debout et regarda les bras de Melinda d’un air curieux. Parfois, les adultes tendaient leur main pour qu’on la leur prenne, surtout quand ils pensaient que vous pourriez vous enfuir, mais elle n’était pas sûre de ce que Melinda était en train de lui demander. Voyant qu’elle hésitait, Melinda prit l’initiative de soulever Skye puis la plaça sur sa hanche et la porta là, dans le salon, pendant tout un moment, en l’embrassant sur la joue.

« Allons te donner à manger. »

Skye voulut lui dire qu’elle n’avait pas besoin qu’on la porte jusqu’à la cuisine et qu’elle était trop grande pour ça, mais elle n’en fit rien. Melinda la porta à travers la maison jusqu’à la cuisine. Skye resta silencieuse pendant un moment et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Melinda.

Les câlins, c’était agréable.

« Hé, tu es réveillée », dit Phil quand elles entrèrent dans la pièce.

Skye regarda autour d’elle tandis que Melinda l’asseyait sur l’îlot de cuisine, au milieu de la pièce et elle essaya de sentir l’odeur de ce que Phil cuisinait, quoique ça puisse être. Elle n’était pas sûre de ce que c’était mais ça sentait vraiment bon et son ventre gargouilla bruyamment.

« Tu as faim ? » Phil demanda avec un grand sourire.

« Mm hm », dit Skye, en balançant ses jambes jusqu’à ce qu’elles dépassent du comptoir. 

« Tu devais être vraiment fatiguée », dit Phil, qui s’empara d’une poêle et la remua de sorte que tous les légumes qui étaient à l’intérieur partent en l’air avant de retomber soigneusement dans la poêle. « Tu as dormi longtemps. »

« Pardon », dit Skye par réflexe et Phil secoua la tête. 

« Non, ne sois pas désolée. Tu étais fatiguée et tu as fait une sieste, c’est une bonne chose », lui assura-t-il.

« D’ac », dit-elle, pas convaincue.

Melinda alla vers le frigo et revint avec une brique de jus de fruit, qu’elle tendit à Skye. C’était une brique de jus de pomme. C’était la boisson préférée de Skye, enfin après les sodas, mais elle n’avait plus le droit aux sodas.

Skye savait avec certitude que quelque part dans son dossier, il y avait une page qui disait que les sodas rendaient Skye ‘hyperactive et difficile à gérer’ parce qu’elle avait vu Abby l’écrire après qu’elle ait grimpé tout en haut de la cage aux écureuils lors d’une fête d’anniversaire quand elle vivait avec M. et Mme Jackson, et qu’elle n’avait pas voulu descendre, même après qu’ils lui aient crié dessus.

M. et Mme Jackson l’avaient ramenée à Ste Agnès le jour suivant, soi-disant qu’elle était trop difficile à gérer, et personne n’avait écouté Skye quand elle avait essayé d’expliquer qu’elle avait eu tellement le vertige qu’elle n’avait pas pu redescendre toute seule de la cage aux écureuils. Abby avait été fâchée contre Skye après que M. et Mme Jackson l’eurent ramenée, même si elle ne l’avait jamais dit, mais Skye pouvait le deviner à la façon dont Abby l’avait regardée, poussait des soupirs et marmonnait dans le bureau. Abby était toujours en colère quand Skye fichait tout en l’air.

L’esprit tout à ses pensées, dont le fil la ramenait à Ste Agnès, Skye demanda : « Combien de temps je peux rester avec vous? »

Melinda fronça les sourcils et Phil s’arrêta de mélanger quelque chose pour regarder Skye attentivement.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire? », demanda Melinda.

Sous leurs regards, Skye baissa les yeux et les posa sur la brique de jus, s’amusant avec la paille.

« Je voulais juste savoir combien de temps j’avais le droit de rester avec vous avant que vous me fassiez repartir. » Elle releva la tête et reposa les yeux sur eux. « Parfois j’ai l’impression que ce sera plus longtemps que ça ne l’est en vrai. » Elle repensa aux Johnson et au moment où ils l’avaient déposée à la porte de l’orphelinat à peine une heure après qu’elle se soit réveillée dans le lit où elle avait dormi pendant presque un mois.

« Chérie, » dit gentiment Melinda, posant la main sur la joue de Skye, « Tu peux rester avec Phil et moi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. » Elle caressa du pouce la joue de Skye. « Je pensais vraiment ce que j’ai dit tout à l’heure, on ne te ramènera jamais, peu importe ce que tu fais. »

Skye fronça les sourcils et étudia la visage de Melinda. Elle avait un joli visage, plein de bonté, et une expression honnête qui donnait à Skye envie de la croire. Elle voulait vraiment, vraiment la croire. Mais c’était dur de croire quelqu’un, encore plus quand il s’agissait de quelqu’un qu’elle venait de rencontrer le jour même.

« Tu nous crois ? », demanda Phil, traversant la pièce pour se placer aux côtés de Melinda. 

« Non », dit honnêtement Skye.

« Tu nous croiras. » Melinda sourit. « Un jour, tu vas nous croire quand on te dira qu’on ne te laissera jamais tomber. Bobbi et Nat ne nous croyaient pas quand elles sont arrivées, mais maintenant si. On ne te laissera jamais tomber, je te promets. » Elle sourit et s’accroupit légèrement pour frotter son nez contre celui de Skye.

Skye rit, en copiant Melinda et en secouant la tête d’un côté puis de l’autre pour que leurs nez se caressent. « Vous ne me laisserez jamais jamais tomber, peu importe à quel point je suis méchante? » demanda Skye, son visage touchant celui de Melinda.

« Je te promets que peu importe le nombre de mauvaises décisions que tu prendras, peu importe ce que tu feras, ou ce que tu diras, tant que tu voudras faire partie de notre famille, tu en feras partie. »

Skye se pencha de nouveau sur le comptoir pour que Melinda puisse se redresser et pour qu’elle puisse regarder Phil. Il agréait d’un signe de tête avec les mots de Melinda.

« Je vais essayer de vous croire » leur dit Skye à tous les deux. « Je vais essayer parce que… » Elle détourna le regard vers l’extérieur, à travers la vitre de la cuisine, vers là où il faisait déjà noir et où les réverbères étaient déjà allumés. « … parce que je veux une famille. » Skye sentit ses joues se réchauffer et elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle osa poser de nouveau les yeux sur Phil et Melinda.

Ils lui souriaient.

« Nous serons ta famille, Skye », dit Phil. « Si tu veux qu’on le soit. »

Skye regarda entre eux deux et repensa à ses autres familles d’accueil. Celle-ci serait sa dixième. Sa dixième en huit ans. Parmi ces dix, Skye se souvenait très bien de cinq d’entre elles exactement, sans compter celle-ci, lesquelles avaient toutes pris fin de la même façon : on l’avait ramenée et abandonnée à l’orphelinat avec des excuses vides et variées, et encore plus d’expériences désagréables à son actif.

Personne, dans toutes ses familles d’accueil, n’avait été aussi gentil que Phil et Melinda. Personne n’avait été aussi aimant et attentionné durant tout le temps qu’elle avait jamais passé avec des parents d’accueil que ces deux l’avaient été dans le court laps de temps qu’elle avait passé avec eux. 

Les enfants qu’on abandonnait avait tendance à avoir l’un de ces deux défauts fatals : ils n’avaient pas confiance, ou bien ils faisaient confiance trop facilement. Skye avait oscillé entre les deux, tout dépendait des familles, mais le fait était que, peu importe ce qu’elle ressentait, on l’avait toujours laissée tomber. Toujours. Et ce n’était la faute de personne sinon la sienne, quoi qu’on en dise, ça devait être la faute de Skye ; dix foyers, et neuf qui s’étaient mal terminés pour elle. 

Ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’elle ne fasse quelque chose qui mette fin à son séjour dans le dixième et que Phil et Melinda ne soient en colère contre elle au point de ne plus vouloir la voir.

Mais Skye voulait vraiment une famille. Elle essayait si dur d’être gentille, parce que plus que tout, elle voulait juste une famille. Une famille comme en avaient les autres enfants à l’école, avec des papas et des mamans et des frères et des sœurs qui s’aimaient les uns les autres. C’était ce que Skye voulait.

Ce qu’elle voulait vraiment.

« Oui, je voudrais faire partie de votre famille » dit-elle doucement.

Phil lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et Melinda la souleva du comptoir et la serra fort contre elle. Skye lui rendit son câlin et pressa son visage dans l’épaule de Melinda et ferma les yeux.

Oui. Elle ferait partie de cette famille pour quelque temps. Et elle essaierait vraiment, vraiment dur d’être gentille pour qu’ils veuillent bien la garder avec eux tout comme Bobbi et Natasha.

Skye essaierait vraiment dur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder to anyone interested in proofing to contact me:  
> [On tumblr](http://panicmoon15.tumblr.com/)  
> [Or twitter](https://twitter.com/BubbaEmss)  
> And my SnapChat is PanicMoon15
> 
> Or to contact Meggie, here:  
> [MeggieCleary ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4016575/)
> 
> Please leave a comment! xxx
> 
> Thank you again to Meggie for the translation (you're so amazing please write me more fics, my love! haha) and a huge thanks to Hope for all her help, too! I literally couldn't do it without you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Review please. Let me know what you thought. :) xxx  
>  
> 
> [Come see me on tumblr](http://panicmoon15.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on twitter! :)](https://twitter.com/BubbaEmss)


End file.
